Breaking Rules
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Naruto's alone in the woods, miles away from Konoha, why? Because it's Valentines Day, what happens when Sasuke shows up? SasuNaru! Yaoi! Lemon! ONE-SHOT!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon-Male sex!-, SasuNaru!!**_

_**One-Shot! Enjoy! This is for Valentines Day, so I hope you like it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The blonde sat there, his head bent the golden locks of his spiky hair falling in his face. Sky blue eyes stared at the dark green grass as he sat on the large rock. His hands fisted together with his orange fabric of his pants. They weren't all orange as they had when he was younger, no they had black strips down the sides, and his pockets were black as well. He wore his black jacket with the orange sleeves and sides. He hadn't put his Konoha forehead protector on, left it at home since he wasn't on a mission or doing anything. It was Valentines Day, and he had gotten permission from Tsunade to not be in the village for this day. He hated Valentines Day, it was a day to share with loved ones, and he had no loved ones, sure he had friends but he couldn't hug and cuddle with them, Valentines Day was a holiday he hated more then the others. Sakura had invited him to her party but he politely declined, she was dating Lee, and everyone that was going was in relationships. He didn't want to be around that when he had no one.

The blue eyes closed, willing to let all the memories away. He pulled himself off the rock; he was currently in the woods a few miles away from Konoha and a mile or so away from the village he was staying at for a day or so. He walked a few steps before dropping to the ground, and lying back in the green grass. Blue eyes watching the white fluffy clouds pass slowly over the sun setting sky. He would leave soon and head back to the Inn he was staying at, but he liked to be alone, away from anyone on Valentines Day. Last year he had even disappeared when he was with Jiraiya. The only reason he liked to be alone was so that he could think, or wallow in self pity. He had always been alone on Valentines Day, except when Sasuke was with him. But that had only been when the Uchiha was still in Konoha; Naruto would give anything to be with the Uchiha again, even for a minute. He just wanted his presence, someone who knew what it feels like to be alone and not be loved.

"Dobe." Came a calm voice from around him. Naruto closed his eyes, he was hearing things, and he knew it. He often heard his voice, every now and then it would be there, telling him things. Most were just memories of what the boy had said before, and Sasuke had called him dobe plenty of times in the past. He kept still for some odd reason, half of him hoping the Uchiha was there with him, but he knew he wasn't. Uchiha Sasuke had better things to do with his time then be there with him, he had to kill Itachi he had no time for him or Konoha. Just thinking of Sasuke hurt still, it had just been a few weeks ago that they had run into him at Orochimaru's base. That wasn't the Sasuke Naruto knew, he wasn't his Sasuke, or the Sasuke Konoha knew. He was Orochimaru's Sasuke, and Naruto hated it. Hated that he couldn't save his friend even on a day like this where love was to overcome everything.

"Dobe…" Came the voice again, this time sounding closer. Naruto closed his eyes tighter, pleading the voice to just go away. It was painful to remember that voice he wanted to hear so many times in the past. He had come to realize that he loved Sasuke long before the boy had left, but the blonde had never said anything, knowing Sasuke hadn't felt that way about him. That's when he felt a cold brush against his forehead, pushing back blonde locks. Naruto's eyes shot open to see onyx eyes staring at him with an emotion Naruto couldn't register. The pale hand still barely touching his hair, the boy or man if you will was crouched beside him. Naruto stared at him for a long time, his voice seeming to hide away from him at that moment as his eyes looked over the Uchiha beside him. The man had grown over the past three years; he was wearing all black, an opened black shirt showing off his pale chest. A black cloak draped lightly over his shoulder. He had black Khaki's that hugged at his hips, there looked like a place to put his Katana on his right hip but no weapons could be seen on the man. Lastly Naruto's eyes landed on the pale face, the face that held an emotion he knew not what it was, he felt almost afraid to find out. The raven hair laid flat on his face, framing it perfectly. He didn't have on a bandage around his forehead like he had when they had seen last, so his hair in the back didn't stick up as much before.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto chocked out, his eyes not leaving the onyx ones. But he still saw the ends of his mouth twitch into a smirk. But his eyes held only one emotion, which still wasn't registered in Naruto's mind or the blonde refused to think it was real.

"Yes." Sasuke asked the blonde, his hand sliding slightly to trace the whisker marks on the blondes tan cheek. Naruto brought his hand slowly up to cover the other's pale hand that had stopped on the last mark.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked, not knowing what else to ask. He didn't understand why Sasuke was there. Why the Uchiha decided at this minute to show up, and how he knew where he was, was another question. Sasuke smiled softly, which rendered the blonde once again speechless.

"Dobe, do you dream of me often?" Sasuke asked, his smile turning to an evil smirk as Naruto blushed deeply, but didn't answer the question. It was true he did dream of the man before him, often at that too.

"I'm taking that as a yes dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed even more. Sasuke slipped his cloak off and it slid to the ground, Naruto watched it fall onto the green grass as his mind starting to go wake up again.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked. He had to fight for his voice and it came out strained like it hadn't had water in days. Sasuke frowned but didn't move.

"Am I not aloud to be here?" Sasuke asked, Naruto frowned at him.

"No." Naruto answered truthfully. Sasuke smirked just slightly.

"I guess I like to break rules then." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him, his tan hand moving off the pale one's getting a frown from the owner.

"Clearly." Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked and crawled on top of a now wide eyed blonde. Sasuke's hands were beside Naruto's head as Sasuke leaned down his lips beside the blonde's ear.

"Do you want to know what other rules I broke Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky, making Naruto's breath stop at once. But Sasuke didn't give the blonde a chance to answer.

"I overheard a few guards around the hide out saying they saw you in the village a few miles away." Sasuke explained, as he sat up so that he sat on Naruto's lower stomach. The blonde just stared at him with wide blue eyes, and a deep blush stained at his cheeks.

"So I slipped out of Sound unnoticed and found my way here. When I didn't see you in the village I figured you had gone to train or just be alone. I know how you like to do that on this day. I was planning on doing the same when I over heard them talking." Sasuke said, moving his hands to capture Naruto's and slowly pulling them over the blonde's head, causing him to lean into Naruto their faces becoming closer with each word.

"So I used my snakes to search for you, they found you quite easily. I knew they would, you always let your guard down on this day. You should have stayed home Naruto, it would have been dangerous if I wanted to kill you. I could have so easily when you sat there dazed out." Sasuke said and if possible Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto asked, he now noticed that he hands were pinned down above his head and Sasuke was very close to his face. Sasuke smirked.

"Ah that's the biggest rule I'm breaking." Sasuke said and Naruto frowned but remained quite as the Uchiha leaned forward, their lips just nearly touching.

"I want you Naruto." Sasuke said and pressed his lips on top of the others. His eyes closed as his hold on Naruto's hands tightened afraid he would try and leave. Naruto though stilled as he felt those lips on his, those warm, soft lips he had wanted for so long. Then the words hit him, Sasuke wanted him, Sasuke was there with him. He had left Orochimaru even if it was for a short time, to be with him. Naruto closed his eyes, pushing back against the Uchiha, deepening the kiss. Sasuke smirked but didn't pull away; instead he ran his tongue against Naruto's soft lips. He frowned when the blonde didn't open, but Naruto smiled and Sasuke knew the blonde was playing with him. He tightened his grip on the blonde's hand, cutting a small scratch on his wrist. Naruto yelped and Sasuke smirked as he shot his tongue inside the blonde's. Naruto groaned slightly because he had lost, but moaned as Sasuke's tongue twisted with his own. Sasuke smirked and broke the kiss as he brought the blonde's cut wrist to his mouth. Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke sucked on the cut, stopping the blood.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Naruto." Sasuke scolded with a playful smile. Naruto yanked his hand out of Sasuke's grip, which had loosened the grip on it when he had released his mouth from the cut. With a free hand, Naruto slammed it into Sasuke's chest and flipped them over, getting accesses to his other hand in the processes. Naruto smirked down at a wide eyed Sasuke.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Sasuke." Naruto mocked before capturing the man's lips. Throwing every rule about it out the window, just for this moment in time. Sasuke smirked and placed his hands on the blonde's waist as he opened his mouth up for the blonde's probing tongue. They fought for dominance, Sasuke winning in the end, as it naturally was for an Uchiha to be the more dominant one in a relationship. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's back side, sliding farther down, before cupping his ass and giving it a nice squeeze getting a gasp from the blonde above him. Sasuke smirked as he continued to ravish the blonde's mouth, memorizing everything about the new area, the way he tasted like fresh air, and a small taste of ramen. Sasuke didn't care; he loved ramen if he tasted it while he had his tongue shoved down the blonde's throat. Naruto whimpered from the lack of air and Sasuke cursed the thought of breathing. He broke away and flipped them over since the blonde was breathless.

Sasuke smirked as he rocked his hips against the others, getting a moan from the flustered blonde. The Uchiha then attacked his neck, nipping and sucking at spots that were extremely sensitive for the blonde. His hands pulling the zipper on the blonde's jacket down, and pushing it off. Naruto shook his arms out of the jacket's sleeves before memorizing the Uchiha's exposed chest. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's black shirt and Naruto moaned at the cold touch. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away, Naruto's hands pressed against the middle of his chest. He captured the already swollen lips, giving a nip at the lower lip before pulling back.

"Do you want this Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to do anything that the blonde didn't. Naruto frowned up at him before pulling up and kissing the Uchiha, his tongue not asking for entrance as it shot into the slightly opened mouth. Naruto ravished the Uchiha's mouth, sucking on the muscle inside and Sasuke moaned wondering just what else the blonde could do with his mouth. Naruto pulled back and Sasuke felt disappointed.

"Does it look like I don't want this Teme?" Naruto asked clearly angry that the other had even asked. Sasuke smirked and pulled the black shirt off of the blonde, tossing it off to the side.

"I guess not." Sasuke said and Naruto frowned before he pushed the already half open shirt further off Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke slipped his arms out of the sleeves and tossed it to the side, landing on top of the Uzumaki's black shirt. Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder softly, before biting down getting a groan from the Uchiha. Naruto smirked before sucking on the spot for a few minutes before releasing the red skin and looking over the marked spot. Sasuke chuckled softly before laying the blonde back against the grass, already had moved the jacket out of the way.

Sasuke reattached their lips again in a deep kiss. Naruto returning it for all it's worth. He wanted to soak up every bit of this memory, already knowing Sasuke wouldn't be returning back with him the next day. Sasuke's hands moved south, and Naruto moaned as they traced underneath his orange pants. Sasuke smirked inside the kiss before pulling the pants down slightly, exposing the black and red boxers underneath. Naruto lifted his lower half up so that Sasuke had a better chance at getting the pants off, which he did. Naruto kicked the last bit off his feet before tugging at Sasuke's pants. Sasuke smirked and left the lips he loved already to pull off his black Khaki's. Once they had been disposed of, Sasuke was once again back on top of the blonde. He rubbed their hips together and they both let out a moan as the friction of the lesser clothing rubbed painfully at their already erected members.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck as Sasuke released their lips and attacked Naruto's neck again. Giving nips here and nips there, before long Naruto had five small hickey's trialing down his neck. But Sasuke didn't stop moving their hips together, and he loved the noises the blonde was making underneath him. It made his member harden even more from just the sounds. He bit down hard on the shoulder blade as he rocked their hips harder together. Naruto screamed out in both pleasure and pain, Sasuke had broken skin and blood seeped into his mouth. Sasuke sucked, licking up the blood with it, and once again stopping the blood flow from yet another cut. He broke away from the skin to see Naruto panting heavily. He smirked as he moved down, trailing soft kisses and nips down his exposed chest. Naruto leaned up into Sasuke's touch, as he licked at one of Naruto's already hard nipples. With one hand Sasuke teased the other nipple as he nipped at the one between his lips. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name and Sasuke smirked before moving onto the other nipple applying the same pleasure to it. With another moan from the blonde Sasuke moved down, letting the cold wind hit the still wet nipples. He trailed his tongue down Naruto's chest and to his stomach, his tongue dipping in Naruto's navel.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke's tongue swirled inside the small space. The Uchiha smirked, knowing it was a sensitive part on Naruto's body. Sasuke's hands slid the boxers the blonde had on down, still teasing the blonde with his tongue. Naruto shook his leg's to get the boxers off his legs and hissed as the cold wind hit his heated member. Sasuke left the navel and moved past the member but not before noting how large the blonde was and how hard too. He kissed lightly at the inside of Naruto's thighs, his fingers tracing lightly on the outside. Naruto moaned at the light touch as he moved his way up to the throbbing portion. Sasuke licked the side of the muscle and Naruto's mind went out the window. Sasuke continued to do that, lick and nip just slightly around the member making his way up to the top. Sasuke lipped the slit and tasked the precum in his mouth.

"S-stop teasing!" Naruto yelled at him and without a second thought Sasuke's deep throated the blonde. Naruto screamed out in pleasure as he bucked his hips, but Sasuke held them firmly down. Sasuke smirked and bobbed his head up and down, his tongue twisting around whatever it could. Naruto squirmed this way and that, trying to find a way to release the tension in his stomach. Sasuke began to hum as he bobbed up and down and that gave Naruto the amount he needed for his vision became white as the tension in his stomach released and his body was racked with pleasure. Sasuke swallowed as much as Naruto as he could, but some dipped down and onto his stomach, which Sasuke licked off quickly after. Naruto sat panting heavily as Sasuke crawled back on top of the blonde, and captured his lips. Their tongues dancing together, Naruto's hand coming up and gripping a handful of raven colored hair. Sasuke pulled away and stared into the blonde's bright blue eyes. They were clouded over with pleasure and lust but they were still as bright and loving as he remembered. Sasuke pulled three fingers up to the blonde lips.

"Suck." Sasuke ordered and watched as Naruto brought his lips over the fingers and began to suck. Now Sasuke really wondered what the blonde could do as his tongue slid over the three fingers coating them with saliva. Sasuke moaned just slightly in the back of his throat as he felt heat run to his already hard member. Sasuke pulled away, sure they were well coated and wanted to release inside the blonde, not before. Naruto pouted in disappointment at the loss of the fingers and Sasuke smiled.

"Don't worry it'll get better." Sasuke said and moved back down to Naruto's lower half, putting one digit to Naruto's entrance and pushing in. Naruto groaned in discomfort as the finger moved back and forth getting the blonde used to the feeling. Sasuke then entered the second finger and Naruto groaned again as pain shot through his lower half. A tear fell from his eyes which Sasuke kissed away just as quickly as it had come.

"Relax Naruto." Sasuke told him in a soothing voice. Naruto nodded, relax, and how exactly was he to do that when two fingers were shoved up his ass? But the blonde didn't voice his thoughts but Sasuke noticed that the blonde wasn't going to relax anytime soon so he captured his lips. Naruto quickly kissed back, their tongues mingling together immediately, Sasuke felt the muscles around his fingers loosen and so he added the third. Naruto whimpered slightly and Sasuke whipped away the stray tears from the blue eyes. But pain was quickly dulled and pleasure came just as quickly as the pain had come. Sasuke broke their kiss as he focused on making sure the blonde was stretched enough for him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit something that made pleasure surge through his body, and making his member harden instantly. Sasuke smirked and pulled the fingers out, Naruto whimpering at the loss. Sasuke smiled at him and placed another kiss on the Uzumaki's lips before placing his member at his entrance.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him as if he were the stupid one. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly before laying back down on the grass.

"Why are you asking, I want you Sasuke." Naruto said between panted breaths. Sasuke smirked slightly before pushing himself inside. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hands came to rest beside his head. Naruto's hands around the Uchiha's neck tightened as a large amount of pain shot through his body.

"Relax Naruto; it'll get better if you relax." Sasuke told him once again. This time Naruto listened and relaxed his body at once, and then nodded to Sasuke to continue, which he did. He pushed fully in and then waited for the blonde to nod again. It was hard since Sasuke just wanted to pound into the blonde, wanted to hear Naruto scream his name again like before. But he waited patiently for the blonde to nod and sighed in relief when he did. Sasuke pulled out and pulled back in, slowly he started a rhythm as the pain for Naruto slowly died, replaced with pleasure.

"Faster." Naruto weakly spoke, his voice hoarse already. Sasuke did as he was told and picked up his speed as Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist pushing the man inside more.

"Harder." Naruto said before a moan of pleasure. Sasuke smirked and pulled out before he slammed back in, Naruto cried out in pleasure but Sasuke frowned just slightly he hadn't hit it yet. He pulled back out and then slammed back in, faster and harder.

"SASUKE! FUCK!" Naruto screamed out his voice echoing off the trees. Sasuke smiled that was what he wanted. He aimed for that spot, again and again getting screams of his name each time, and each time he heard them echo. Naruto's nails digging into Sasuke's back as the boy above him pounded into him picking up speed each time Naruto scream at him to. Naruto was blushed and panting heavily from the screaming but he screamed again as Sasuke hit that spot that spread the pleasure through the blonde's body. It wasn't too soon after that, that the blonde's vision blurred over again and his pleasure released out over his and Sasuke's stomach. Feeling the blonde's muscles contract around his member Sasuke came right after that.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he came deep inside the blonde before he fell onto the tan and naked body. They sat panting like that for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and slid off to the side. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer, Naruto turned so that he was facing the man who had just taken him and snuggled closer. His lips touching the pale skin of Sasuke's chest as he still panted, Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's sweaty blonde locks.

"Be my Valentines, Naruto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto chuckled softly, his warm breath hitting Sasuke's exposed skin.

"Do you even have to ask Sasuke?" Naruto whispered back. His mind drifted away as he heard Sasuke chuckle softly in his ear. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead as the blonde fell asleep. Sasuke then grabbed the blonde's black shirt and whipped him down before pulling his boxers and pants on. He tossed his shirt to the side before looking down to the peacefully sleeping blonde. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's red lips just lightly as not to wake the blonde. He then took his black cloak and laid it softly over the blonde, coving any exposed skin up. He then dressed himself before sitting next to the blonde; the sun had already set so he didn't want to leave the blonde alone. He sat running his hand through the blonde's hair, as the night drifted on. All too soon for Sasuke the sun started to rise and his eyes fluttered opened, when they had closed he knew not. He looked down to a still sleeping blonde before smiling softly to himself. He kissed Naruto's forehead and the body shifted, he moved away and stood.

"I'll come back for you Naruto." Sasuke whispered and was gone the moment the bright blue eyes fluttered open. Naruto groaned slightly before the memories of last night came back and he shot up looking around. His eyes grew sad as he knew Sasuke was no longer near him, and as already going back to Orochimaru. He looked down and couldn't help but smile softly as he traced the Uchiha symbol on the black cloak. He looked around once again his eyes softened.

"I'll be waiting Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the wind. And he would, for as long as he could bring himself to wait. He smiled as he thought about how this had been the best Valentines Day ever, and a day he would never forget.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you liked it! This is a One-Shot, something I've never done before! Yay me! This is for Valentines Day, so happy Valentines Day, even though it's not for a few weeks. But the next few weeks will be pretty busy! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!!!!! I might write another One-Shot if you do!**_

_**-Kat**_


End file.
